dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ingvild Leviathan (Midnightverse)/Equipment and Abilities
Ingvild Leviathan is a very powerful young devil. Her status as the descendant of the Original Devil Leviathan makes her more powerful than other devils her age. She possesses all the powers of a common devil but to a greater degree. When Issei measured her power for the first time while registering her for the Azazel Cup, Ingvild's power level at its base was at EX- Rank High-Class Devil and at her full power, she is a BB Rank Ultimate Class Devil. Ingvild is also the current possessor of the Neo Longinus, Nereid Kyrie. Equipment Nereid Kyrie Nereid Kyrie is one of the Neo Longinus. It has the power to control and strengthen dragons as well as manipulate water. Nereid Kyrie can only be visible in the user's eyes once it is activated. It changes the user's eyes to blood red and the pupils become black with a glowing violet bar in the middle. Nereid Kyrie.svg|Nereid Kyrie nereid kyrie activation.gif|Ingvild activating Nereid Kyrie Nereid Kyrie Balance Breaker.png|Balance Breaker: Blood Dragon Ascension Nereid Kyrie Balance Breaker.gif|Ingvild activating the Balance Breaker Balance Breaker: Blood Dragon Ascension The Balance Breaker of Nereid Kyrie is known as the Blood Dragon Ascension. It has the power summon a massive eight-headed dragon that has the same color of blood. The Dragon is said to be similar to an Independent Type One. This summon is capable of fighting on the same level as Ultimate to Deity Class Beings. *Sanguikinesis: Ingvild has demonstrated the ability to control and manipulate blood. She first used this power to paralyze Lakshmibai as she moved to attack her during Eden Squad's match with Kali. *'Blood: Extinction': Ingvild commands her dragon to fire eight highly condensed balls of crimson energy. She can also fire it like a laser. *'Sanguine Annihilation': Ingvild forms eight massive spheres of crimson energy. It is powerful enough to severely harm a God the likes of Krishna. Powers and Abilities *Advanced Durability: Ingvild is extremely durable. She is able to withstand a blow from an Ultimate Rank Rock Elemental from Asgard. *Immense Demonic Power: As the descendant of the Original Leviathan, Ingvild possesses an immense amount of Taint running through her veins. She was measured by Issei to be a BB-Rank Ultimate Class Being on the Global Power Scale. *Advanced Hyrdokinesis: Ingvild, as a descendant of the Original Devil Leviathan, can control water to a high degree. She can form water dragons, water barriers, and even form water mirrors that fire a replica of her opponent. *Expert Magician: Ingvild is a highly skilled magician. She mostly specializes in Water Magic and is an adept healer. She has a massive arsenal of spells that can easily defeat even an Ultimate Class Being. **Blood: Eradication: Using her magic and combining it with Nereid Kyrie, Ingvild can condense the sphere of blood and imbue it with Taint causing it to be highly volatile and can explode upon impact dealing intense damage to its target and any surrounding biological life forms. **Healing: Ingvild can heal others using healing magic. Her healing prowess rivals that of the users of Twilight Healing. *Flight: Ingvild can fly using her eight wings. *Stealth Expert: Ingvild is a stealth expert. *Gifted Strategist: Ingvild is a gifted strategist. She was able to devise a strategy that allowed them to win a flawless victory against Thor and his team during the first battle of the first round of the Azazel Cup. *Teleportation: Unlike most devils, Ingvild can teleport in a manner similar to the older angels and demons. Trivia *Nereid Kyrie's appearance is based off the Ketsuryugan from Naruto. Category:CrimsonSOng